Let Go
by icesk8er93
Summary: Let go songfic By vanessa hudgens.Gabi's father is in the hospital and Gabi is at a party and runs into an old friend from high school hmmmm...who could it be? read and find out! R&R! i own nothing! except the plot


**Let Go **

**A 19 year old Gabriella came home from college and was laying down in her bed doing homework that she got from college as usual. A knock disturbed her concentration. She yelled "Come in!" **

**She threw down her pen as soon as she saw her mothers puffy red eyes.**

"**Mommy are you ok?" Gabi asked quickly got off her bed and walked over to her. **

"**Gabi I am so sorry." Her mother spoke softly. "for what?" Gabi was so confused about what her mother could possibly be sorry for. She new something must be wrong if her mother is crying. Her mom never cries. **

"**I just got off the phone with your sister…umm Gabi I don't..really know how I to say this but…umm your father…" Gabi's mom stuttered. Every word she spoke she got even more teary. **

"**What happened to daddy???" She asked filled with fear and her eyes were wide with wonder and her eyes were started to water. "Well Gabi…your father..was in a very bad accident…" Her mom said very carefully. She had read in the parenting books to be careful when it comes to this situation. ( A/n I have no clue) **

" **They..dont really no ….if hes gonna make it…I am really sorry Gabi" Her mother said. They both sat there and cried together.**

**The next day Gabi came home from work. (A/n while she's with her mom she has a part time job working at Wendy's, oh and its spring break) She still could not believe that her dad might not make it. They haven't heard anything. If it got more serious they would have to go up to LA.**

The day's been long  
I just got home  
And work is driving me crazy  
I could do up  
I could go out  
But I'm feelin too lazy  
I wanna run  
I wanna have fun  
But I don't wanna work it  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight

**Just then her phone started vibrating and ringing. Her ring tone was "When there was me and you"**

**She couldn't believe she still had that. Somehow she couldn't find herself to change it. **

"**Hello?" Gabi answered her phone.**

"**Hey Gabs" Taylor said **

"**Hey Taylor what's up?" Gabi asked.**

"**Not much I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Max's party with me and Sharpay." Taylor explained mentioning a friend from NYU, the college they go to. **

" **Um..I don't know Taylor I mean I don't want to leave my mom with what's happening with my dad..we are both really shook up about it…" Gabi said trying to find away out of it.**

"**Oh come on! Your mom is a grown women she can handle it!!! Please its only one night..you need a break Gabi plus it will take your mind off of reality." Taylor persuaded. It was actually working.**

"**Um I guess your right..it would be nice to not think of reality for a one night…ok ill go" Gabi said considering it. They called Sharpay on three way and talked over there plans for that night.**

" **Mom!" Gabi said calling through the house after she got off the phone with Sharpay and Taylor.**

**She came into the kitchen and saw a note it said "Gabi went shopping with Brian ill be home late tonight have fun tonight love always mom" Gabi read. Brian was her moms "bf". "So much for being upset from what happened to Daddy" She said to herself while she was going to get a drink. She read over the note. " Oh I will defiantly have a good time tonight!" Gabi explained to herself and walked up to her room.**

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup al I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me

**Gabi ran into the bathroom and took a shower. As soon as she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and walked into her room with the towel on. She picked out this (A/n the link is in our profile**

**count on you  
You're coming too  
Yeah I'm hopin you feel it  
Cuz at my best  
And at my worst  
Yeah you've already seen it  
Let down your hair  
The hell who cares  
Gonna let it all out  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**

**While she was looking at herself in the mirror a honk came from outside. She saw not a car but a limo! "Woah I guess Sharpays really rich…"Gabi said quietly. She grabbed her long brown purse and walked out of the door. She ran to the car and a guy came out in a suite and opened the door for her " umm thanks" Gabi said still surprised.**

**"What was that about and why are we in a limo?" Gabi asked.**

**"Well it was my daddys idea" Sharpay explained.**

**"Yup you dress and go some place, you get treated like royalty in there world" Taylor joked.**

**Gabi laughed and said " Oh my gosh you guys look awesome!"**

**" Well of course I do I mean seriously!" Sharpay explained. **

**"Thank's Gabi you look really pretty I love that outfit on you." Taylor said sweetly. Gabi smiled at her in thanks. **

**"Um..guys where are we going? Where exactly is this party?" Gabi said looking out the window in confusion.**

**"Oh…I don't know actually…Frank where are we going??" Sharpay asked the limo driver getting freaked out.**

**"Oh there was a change in schedule Mrs. Evans" Frank explained. We all looked at each other In confusion. The road started to get bump. Everyone was getting scared by the minute. Suddenly they pulled up to a house. Kelsie came running out of the house and into the car.**

**" Hey everybody..Surprise!" Kelsie explained.**

**"Hey Kelsie.. I thought you couldn't make it tonight" Taylor said.**

**"Well my dad decided to take his girlfriend to the game instead since he new I really wanted to go with you guys tonight." Kelsie explained.**

**"Oh that's cool" Gabi said. **

**They now were all going over to the Party which was being held at a beach house. When they got out Jason was waiting for Kelsie and Zeke was waiting for Sharpay. Chad came running downand grabbed Taylor and led her to the dance floor. Lucky for them they were able to keep in touch and stay together with there high school sweetheart.**

**Troy Bolton stood as he watched his friends dance. Then a small figure alone sitting at a table came into his eyesight. **

**Gabi was staring at the table she was sitting at when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around and looked up. It was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. **

**" Hi Im Jack what's doin pretty angel babe?" He said not really making sense.**

**" Umm hi its nice to meet you..I think, well im just here with a few friends and now im gonna go over there so bye.." Gabi said a little spooked out. She turned around to see that the guy was watching her. She turned around and went up to a bunch of random kids and said " Hey guys!! Whats up? I haven't seen you in forever!" She said very energetic. The kids looked at her like she was a girl who just escaped a mental place. " Ok please pretend to be my friend that guy overthere is really weird..um Im Gabriella…" Gabi said in a pleading tone. " Umm ok" said a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Don't worry he's not looking anymore.." Said I guy with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. " O ok thank you guys so much have fun! Great party!" Gabi exclaimed then ran out of there sight. **

**Meanwhile… Troy had watched the whole thing and laughed when he saw her face. He decided he needed to see Gabriella again. Suddenly another guy walked over to Gabriella and started hitting on her. He put his hand on her thigh. Gabi jumped up and said " umm WHO ARE YOU?"Gabi yelled. "O COME ON THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" he said putting another hand on her shoulder. **

**"EW GET OFF OF ME!!!" Gabi yelled at him. "BUT I REALLY WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU" he said. "YOU WISH JERKOFF!" She screamed. Troy came to her rescue. "Umm not to be rude or anything but she said to get off of her dude!" Troy explained. **

**" Oh and who are you?" The boy questioned. **

**"Im..Umm her boyfriend" Troy said blushing a little bit and trying to get Gabi to get out of trouble.**

**Gabi stared at him in shock. Wow he got more hot…maybe he likes mee…oh my gosh I hope so!!! Gabi thought to herself. " I don't think so dude" the boy said.**

**Troy couldn't take this he punched him right in the face causing him to fall backwards.**

**"NEXT TIME I SAY BACKOFF YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME!" Troy yelled.**

**Without thinking Gabi wrapped her arms around Troy. Troy hugged back.**

**" Thank you.." Gabi whispered. Troy without thinking kissed her head.**

**"Let's dance" Gabi said grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.**

**All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**

**What happened to us?" Gabi asked out of nowhere while they were dancing to a slow song.**

**" To tell you the truth Gabi I don't remember.." Troy said.**

**"Me either" **

**"Can we start over Gabi?" Troy asked. **

**"Umm I'm not sure.." Gabi said. Both inching closer and closer. Then BAM! They kissed.**

**A long kiss. They both wished would last forever. They broke apart b/c they heard a ringing.**

**"Ugh!" Gabi was so upset she didn't turn her phone off.**

**" I'm sorry Troy hold on" Gabi said getting her phone out.**

**"Hello?" Gabi asked annoyed. **

**"Gabi…You need to come quick..to the hospital…" Gabi's mother said crying. Gabi immediately became worried. **

**"Which hospital?" **

**"Riverview" **

**" I'm on my way" Gabi hung up and got back to Troy.**

**" Uh…that was my mom..my dad was in an accidentant..and they don't know if he's gonna make it my mom needs me to go to the hospital." Gabi said getting teary. **

**"I'll drive" Troy retorted. **

**" Are you sure?" **

**"Of course let's go!" Troy said grabbing her hand. **

**"Troy I am so grateful we both found eachother .." Gabi said swinging there hands back and forth.**

**"So what does this make us now?" Troy asked feeling nervous.**

**" I don't know what do you want it to be?" Gabi asked also feeling just as nervous.**

**"Umm well Gabs I am really happy were together but I'm not sure what about College?" Troy asked.**

**"Well I go to NYU" Gabi said.**

**"Well I don't like the college I am in now so how about I try to go there with you for the winter season?" Troy asked with a smile forming on his face. **

**" That would be great since we all go there but are you sure you want to do that?" **

**" Gabriella I love you of course I would do anything for you!" Troy explained. Then covered his mouth when he realized that he had just confessed his love for her.**

**"Troy I love you too I think this is going to work out." Gabi said with a huge smile on her face.**

**When they arrived at the hospital Gabi ran out of the car and into the hospital with Troy chasing after her. **

**"Mommy where is Daddy??? Is he ok???" Gabi asked frantically.**

**"Gabriella relax we don't know anything your sisters in there with him right now." Gabi's mom explained calmly.**

**"Ok but its hard to stay calm when you know your father might not make it out of this hospital!" **

**Gabi explained. **

**"I know this is hard for you but we all just need to pray." Gabi's mom said. This was starting to annoy Gabi. **

**"MOM how can you be so calm!!!" Gabi shouted.**

**"I don't know.. I just as scared I am just praying and hoping and having faith. Your father is very strong Gabriella." Her mother explained. **

**"YEAH RIGHT! THIS IS NOT HARD FOR YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!! YOU ARE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!!!WE ARE GOING THROUGH A REALLY HARD TIME AND I ONLY WENT OUT BECAUSE YOU DID I NEEDED A NIGHT AWAY! BUT YOU NO WELL ENOUGH THAT YOU DON'T CARE!!!" Gabi screamed.**

**Her mom was so astounded. "How dare you think that!! I was trying to keep my mind off of all the pain I don't blame you for wanting to get out of the house..I'm sorry Gabi.." Her mom explained. **

**Troy just sat back and watched what was happening between his girlfriend and her mom.**

**Mrs.Montez sat back on the chair and put her head in her hands. **

**"Oh mommy I'm sorry I didn't understand..we need to get through this together…I don't blame you for going out either…we just need to pray and have faith in him just like you said" Gabi said sitting down next to her mom. **

**The two hugged and finally turned to Troy.**

**"Hello Troy good to see you again!" Mrs.Montez said happily.**

**"Nice to see you to Mrs. Montez." Troy said taking a seat next to Gabi and grabbing her hand.**

**Suddenly a nurse came out.**

**"Montez" the nurse announced.**

**They all stood up.**

**"Well it look's like he's going to be ok we got his heart moving again. His lungs are stable. His ribs are healing very fast which is very amazing. He's up but right now he's sleeping from the medication.**

**He's going to be fine though." Nurse said with a smile on her face.**

**"Oh my gosh Thank you so much!" Gabi exclaimed. **

**" My pleasure." The nurse said as she walked away.**

**"Gabi will you go back to the house with Troy I just need to sign paper's and I have to drop something off I'll see you later" Gabi mom said hugging both of them.**

**The drive home was silent. Neither knew what to say.**

**"Wow you remembered where I lived" Gabi laughed.**

**"Well of course how could I forget! I loved coming here" Troy said also laughing.**

**" Would you like to come up to my room?" Gabi asked with a smile forming.**

**"Um sure.." Troy said also smiling at her.**

**They walked up to her room and just talked about everything they missed out on each other. **

**Gabi decided to turn on her radio. The song " Let Go" was on by Vanessa Hudgens. Gabi smiled and chuckled when she heard how much the words sounds familiar to what happened. Troy started to laugh as soon as he heard. **

**All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**

**A/N what did you guys think? I hope u liked it!! Please review! )**


End file.
